This invention relates generally to a data storage tape cartridge and more particularly to a data storage tape cartridge having a memory chip retainer.
Cartridges have been used for decades in the computer, audio, and video fields. The data storage tape cartridge continues to be an extremely popular form of recording large volumes of information for subsequent retrieval and use. One improvement that has been made to the data tape cartridges is the use of a memory chip that is positioned within the cartridge. The memory chip includes suitable information such as the manufacturing date of the cartridge, how many times the cartridge has been run, a cartridge I.D. number, the cartridge contents or any other type of suitable information. The information on the memory chip is read by a reader, such as an LT-Reader. Such use of a memory chip and a reader is well known in the art.
The memory chip is placed inside of the cartridge without the need to physically connect the memory chip to wires in order to read or write the information. It is simply read by the reader when the reader is in close proximity to the chip. However, it is important to retain the memory chip in position so that it may easily and properly be read by the reader. It is therefore desirable to secure the memory chip in position so that it does not rattle, become loose or damaged as the cartridge is being handled and still maintain its proper orientation.
Data storage tape cartridges are important tools to maintain vast amounts of information. To remain competitive, data storage tape cartridge manufacturers must continually improve cartridge performance and reliability while reducing manufacturing costs. Therefore, the need exists to manufacture a data storage cartridge which effectively and at a low cost maintains a memory chip in position.